


Dirty mind produces best desires

by Cami-chan (Camelia)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Willdip, rev!billdip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelia/pseuds/Cami-chan
Summary: Dipper discoveres some kinky books in his sister's personal collection and gets interested in them, so he asks his lover demon to try it out together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wholly apologize for the low level of my language - I'm not a native speaker, and I am way too shy to ask anyone for being my beta-reader.
> 
> Additionally, reverse Dipper and Will personalities I depict are not exactly what 80% of fandoms portray them to be, because I have quite a different vision about that. You have been warned.
> 
>  
> 
> (And title doesn't make sense whatsoever, it was simply first thing that came to my mind.)

“Get more harsh?” 

The demon held back a yawn and shook off pleasant sleepiness that had started taking over his body. He focused his gaze on person lying by his side. He met Dipper’s eyes, and, despite the usual icy calmness they carried, he noticed a glimpse of hesitation in them. 

“Mandy reads various things. And I was bored,” Dipper started to excuse himself for his extraordinary idea, “I found some… interesting activities. Some gross and confusing, too. At first it sounded only strange, but later it became also… fascinating. To some point, I mean.” He cursed himself in his thoughts for letting his abashment be voiced in his tone. The fact that Will stood completely silent and simply continued watching him with curious expression, definitely didn’t help him either. “So I just thought, since we already sleep with each other anyway, we could… Uhm, try this?”

“…Try to get things more harsh.” Will repeated his previous words with still fatigued tone. He had given up trying to keep eye contact with his lover and laid down on his back with thoughtful hum. 

There was a pregnant pause between them. Will didn’t seem to have any intention of breaking it and, with every second, Dipper was going more and more convinced he should had never touched that subject in the first place.

“I guess you don’t appreciate it, then,” Dipper finally stated, now without putting much emotion in his voice whatsoever. 

He prepared to rise up on bed, but just before he could do it, he got gently pushed back on pillows. Before he could had even blinked, Will was already above him, both his elbows locked on either side of Dipper, without leaving him much room for repeating the previous movement. For someone who was nearly asleep just a few moments ago, he surely did have fast reactions. 

Will sighed, a little too dramatically in Dipper’s opinion, and dropped his head on Dipper’s chest. 

“Needle, right now I can only think of sleeping. Do not expect me to engage in any serious conversation. That human body I ha-a-ave is too tired for that.” He couldn’t help but yawn in the middle of the statement that time. 

Dipper frowned hearing it. “Since when do you even need sleep to stay aware? You’re demon, not human.” He still decided to pet Will’s messy hair, receiving a pleased hum in reply. 

“It would not be a problem if I spent more time in my real form. Yet, as I spend more and more time in that human vessel, I have to meet its needs. Maybe not to the extent of ordinary human level of needs, but I still have to regularly provide myself with energy sources and opportunities to let that body rest,” Plus I regularly have my fun with your help, my dear Pine Needle, which also affects my energy reserves. Will smirked internally, but decided not to voice his last thought. 

“I guess that sounds reasonab- Hey, don’t you dare fall asleep on me, Cipher.” With his hand now handful of demon’s hair, Dipper pulled it forcefully enough to receive a whine of pain in reply. 

Will winced, and rolled off of the other man with grumbling. When he did, however, he wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist and pulled him into embrace, despite younger man’s protests. 

He hushed Dipper with a quick peck on the lips. “Will you let me sleep if we finish this talk?” he asked simply. As the other man shrugged then nodded, he started talking. “I don’t find your offer strange, Needle. Quite the opposite - I need to admit I do find that potentially entertaining. What I fear though, is that Shining Star’s books might be a little… out of touch with reality, and might potentially distort the true-“ 

Dipper interrupted him sharply. “Stop. Don’t treat me like a baby again. I can see the difference between what is written in books and what is real.” 

Will smiled at him with way too patronizing, in Dipper’s opinion, manner. It made him feel irritated. Before they finally started going out, he had had to come across enough difficulties to convince demon he hadn’t been child anymore, and it seemed to him that in reality Will had never stopped to think of him that way. A helpless child under his protection due deal, that’s how it always was for him. Dipper didn’t know what more to do to prove Will he can treat him as grown-up adult who holds full responsibility for his actions. 

“It would be truth, yes, if you had any experience in this matter,” patiently, Will continued “but, as far as I’m concerned, it’s quite the opposite.” 

“Your problem? I’m gaining my experience with you right now.” Dipper wasn’t too pleased with that argument being brought into their talk. Mostly because there was no possible way for him to deny its correctness. “And I want to gain experience with more kinky stuff with you as well.”

“Oh… I am glad to hear that.” Will was taken aback with such straightforward confession, but it made him feel content. He closed his eyes again and sighed. “If this is the case, I agree. But first I need to know exactly what you expect us to do, so I can make necessary preparations. So, what was your plan about it?”

It was Dipper’s turn to be taken aback. He averted his gaze and bit his lower lip, before replying “I… didn’t think about it yet.” He hadn’t assumed Will would agree on that so fast, so even though he already had general idea what would turn him on, it was too soon for him to make his mind on anything concrete. 

“Well, there is no need to hurry, so do not worry about it.” Will caressed man’s cheek reassuringly, before shifting his position to finally get some rest. 

Dipper, still inside his arms, closed the space between them completely and leaned his head on demon’s chest. Filled with sudden wave of guilt, he asked quietly, “You want it too, right, Will? You don’t feel forced to agree on my request, right?”

“Of course not. Though I cannot disagree that…” he stopped to lift Dipper’s hand and closed his fingers around man’s little finger, then continued, “you have me wrapped around your little finger, dear.”

Will flashed his teeth at him and Dipper couldn’t help but chuckle. Reassured, he nuzzled demon’s chest and soon they both drifted to sleep in warm embrace. 

*****

“Needle-“

“If you ask me whether I’m sure about this once again, I will hurt you.” Dipper cut off demon’s potential question, hiding nervousness behind irritated tone. He absent-mindedly clenched his teeth, the action made his face turn into infuriated expression– that was definitely the face he had never showed in presence of his oh-so-committed fans. 

Will snorted with laughter. Yet, as he received reproachful glare from the other male, he tried to mask it with light coughing. “I mean, I don’t really mind it,” he finally spoke, still with little amusement in voice, “but our current plan is quite opposite to that.”

Dipper bit his lower lip, nodding. He sat at the edge of his enormous bed which was way too big for him, even at those night he stayed with Will in it. 

Demon kneeled in front of him, taking hold on Dipper’s hands. He intertwined their fingers and pressed his lips firmly to Dipper’s palm, then back of his hand. He looked up at man’s face and, cupping Dipper’s cheek with his other hand, pulled him closer to a kiss.

They kissed each other slowly and lazily, a way which – at least Will hoped so – would make Dipper relax. It was apparently working, judging by the soft sigh Dipper made before trying to deepen the kiss. That was the moment when Will pulled out though, leaving the other male baffled. 

Demon smiled with fake innocence, and ruffled Dipper’s hair. He stood up and leaned down to man, kissing his forehead birthmark, every spot receiving separate kiss. Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes. It was only an empty act, since in reality he really appreciated demon’s appreciation for his birthmark. They both knew about it, but kept playing pretend nevertheless.

“Shall we start?” Will asked softly, continuing before he could receive an answer, “of course we will be able to stop it at any given moment, as soon as you say safe word. Do not forget about it.”

“Yes, I remember, you don’t have to worry,” Dipper replied, slightly amused by demon’s worries. He remembered the safe word and winced “I still can’t believe we’ve chosen ‘Mandy’ as safe word though.”

It was demon’s turn to get amused. “It should be something you would not normally say or shout during intercourse, and your sister’s name meets the criteria. I hope,” the last two words were muttered under the breath and followed by his quiet ‘ouch’ as Dipper punched demon in the shoulder. Will smiled apologetically, but his expression turned into worried in instant. “Should we change it? If you feel uncomfortable saying it, then we should.”

“ It’s fine.” Dipper answered simply. Will frowned with worry nevertheless and parted his lips to voice his concern, but Dipper put the finger on his lips before demon could have said anything. “Shh, I wouldn’t agree on it if it wasn’t fine, so stop worrying,” he hushed demon.

“Well… Fine then,” Will agreed and straightened his back. He cleared his throat before speaking with commanding voice, “First of all, stand up and take all of your clothes off.“ 

He himself lounged on the chair placed next to bed, crossing his legs and resting his chin on the hand. As he did, he raised an eyebrow on boy who didn’t move an inch from his place. “I am not going to repeat myself, Pine Needle.” His voice was lower and much colder than usual, and his face didn’t hold that ever-present soft expression right now. 

Oddly enough, that alone made Dipper’s heart race faster. He muttered some apology and stood up on his two feet, starting to take off his shirt. He unbuttoned both his cuffs, then slowly reached for the back of his neck to unbind his bolo tie that nestled the magical amulet. He carefully laid it on top of bedside cabinet, checking whether the place he chose is safe before continuing.

He unbuttoned his collar, but then reached for bottom of his shirt. He quickly undone first few bottom buttons and ran tops of his fingers on now exposed skin and hooking it against his belt loop. His one hand continued unbuttoning his shirt while his other tried to pull his trousers even a tiny bit down as he swayed his hips a little. 

Dipper, earlier deliberately focusing on the sight of his hands, decided finally to shoot a glance at Will. Demon was sitting motionless except his eyes wandering over Dipper’s body, observing human’s every movement of hands. Dipper could feel the rise of temperature on his cheeks. Although it was definitely not a first time he was undressing in front of demon – moreover, it was not a first time he was expected to give a show of himself stripping off – he would always feel flustered under such an intense stare demon was giving him.

He circled his arms, letting his shirt fall his shoulders and stopping on elbows. As he slid his arms completely out of sleeves, he tossed the shirt to Will, who caught it midair and put it to one side, never breaking his eye contact with Dipper at all. It was becoming unnerving for him.

Human unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. He removed his trousers together with boxers quickly by bending his body completely, which act exposed his butt in the air. From the corner of his eyes he saw Will licking his lips while having his eyes locked on Dipper’s behind. 

Dipper hurriedly sat on bed and crossed his legs and arms, feeling his heart starting to pound inside his chest. There wasn’t any mirror there, but he could bet he was brightly red at the moment. He took few deeper breaths to calm himself, blessing his habit to take off his shoes and let himself walk barefoot as soon as he entered his bedroom, because it meant he didn’t have to awkwardly do it now.

Will, bored with staring at Dipper’s amusingly cute embarrassed face, grasped his arm and not-so-gently tugged brunette between his legs. “I want you on your knees.” 

Dipper dropped in front of him, putting his chin on man’s knee. Placing his hand on the other knee, he used his thumb to trail the way from knee, getting higher and higher Will’s thigh and then palming his crotch until he was stopped by amused demon. “Easy there, Needle. Do not touch me or yourself without permission.”

Demon snapped his fingers and black silk piece of cloth appeared in his hand. As he stretched it in his hold, he instructed Dipper, “I am going to blindfold you, so keep your head still.” 

Dipper lifted his head up and nodded. He closed his eyes and soon felt silk touching his temples. As Will tied it at the back of his head, he opened his eyes and blinked few times, realizing that fabric doesn’t allow any light to transmit through it. He brought his hand to his face, feeling the blindfold.

“Are you okay?” Will asked softly, running his thumb against Dipper’s bottom lip. As he received a nod in reply, he came back to his commanding tone.”Good. Open your mouth.” As Dipper obeyed him, demon put three fingers on top of his tongue. “Now suck them.”

He didn’t have to repeat it. Dipper brought his hands up to grasp on the wrist of Will’s hand as he started sucking on his fingers. He ran his tongue around every digit separately, lubricating it with saliva and using his hand to pull it in and out of his mouth. He repeated his actions at least dozen times, letting saliva drip from his mouth and run down on his chin. 

Will was admiring that view for few minutes until he finally decided to retreat his fingers, leaving Dipper with his lips wet and parted. “You are pretty good with your mouth, you know?” he asked as he hurriedly unzipped his trousers, freeing his half-hard member out of it. He grasped Dipper’s hand and led it to stroke his crotch. He then placed a thumb on man’s chin and pulled him closer to his arousal. “I think you understand what I’m expecting from you right now. Use that sweet mouth of yours to please me,” he ordered and placed his hand on the back of Dipper neck.

Hesitating only few seconds, Dipper leaned and closed his mouth around the tip of the member, sucking on it lightly. He used his hand to wrap fingers around the length and squeezed it as he rolled his tongue around. Will’s pleased hum encouraged him to open his mouth wider and slid more of cock into it until he felt his throat clench around its head. He then moved away completely with audible gasp and trail of saliva connecting his lips and flesh. Dipper put his tongue out to run a few licks across the whole length. After that, he once again wrapped his lips around arousal and clumsily started bobbing his head while pumping his hand where his mouth couldn’t reach. 

He wasn’t sure whether what he was doing would be considered a good technique, but if he could judge from words coming from language foreign to men that demon muttered breathlessly at the moment, he was enjoying it. That means Dipper wasn’t so bad at it, right? 

He soon caught himself enjoying that new sensation as well. He tried his best swirling his tongue around and massaging the flesh with it. Dipper was sure he had scratched the skin on Will’s cock with his teeth few times at least, but as he hadn’t heard any complaints, he decided to pay it no mind. His mouth was quickly filling up with saliva, so he stopped to swallow it, testing leaking pre-cum on the top of his tongue.

Will’s hand was keeping Dipper in quite steady grip, although he wasn’t putting any pressure to make him move faster or take more into his mouth, letting boy choose his own pace. 

Human’s thoughts started to get foggy. He was getting aroused, and he didn’t spare it a second thought but put one of his hands down and started pleasuring himself. For few minutes he synchronized movements of both his hands, grasping every of them on different cock. No sooner did he try to sneak his second hand into his lap, Will finally recognized his movements and got a firm grip on both of Dipper’s wrists. 

“I haven’t given you permission to touch yourself. How disappointing,” he stated suddenly cold, and it made Dipper froze in his movements. Will placed those caught hands on his hips, then placed his own hands on either side of Dipper’s head, taking a strong steady hold on his hair. “Relax your mouth or else it will hurt your throat. Oh, and, um,” he stuttered a little and hesitated, before composing himself, “treat it as your punishment.” 

Dipper hadn’t been given much time to prepare himself after the warning. This time, his head was set in fast rhythm by demon’s forceful hold. He couldn’t help but jerk his back harshly and try to put a resistance. However, he quickly realized it’s not possible in his current position – it seemed that demon used some of his magic to make Dipper unable to make any sudden motion on his own. 

Realizing that Will wasn’t planning to stop (or even slow down) in the nearest future, Dipper quickly refrained from fight and decided to follow demon’s advice and tried to relax muscles of his mouth. It hadn’t been easy, due to constant violent bobbing of his head. Thankfully though, Will didn’t shove his cock too deep inside his mouth despite facefucking him roughly. 

If Will was aware of any of younger man’s difficulties, he didn’t seem to care about it. Soon enough he closed his eyes and threw back his head with expression of pleasure he didn’t even try to hide. Moans and growls continued to escape his lips as he enjoyed the warmness and wetness of other’s mouth around his member. 

He wished he would have appreciated the feeling much longer, but he felt familiar stings of heat overcoming his body. Way too soon in his opinion - he didn’t want to come, not like that, not yet. He pushed Dipper away, and grabbing by his arms, nearly threw him on the bed, so the man collapsed on his back. 

Once freed, Dipper inhaled sharply, making himself cough painfully. But of course his throat had been hurt in process. He grimaced as he decided to rub his neck, hoping it would reduce his current discomfort. 

Will observed it all with cautious expression, sitting at the edge of the bed. He honestly didn’t mind giving his human lover pain – after all, he actually wanted it and planned to do it – but only in situation where they both enjoyed it. Dipper hadn’t expressed any demand to hold up their current play, yet Will couldn’t help but worry. As he quietly waited, he leaned down to push Dipper’s currently messy hair out of his face and forehead. That gained Dipper’s attention. 

“What’s next?” he asked with still hoarse, but anticipating voice. 

“Oh. Are you sure you want more, Pine Needle? You seem to be beaten up after only giving me a blowjob… Admittedly good blowjob for it being your first time, of course.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes – he hoped it hadn’t been obvious to Will, as demon could only judge Dipper’s expression by his mouth’s movements alone – and answered monotonously. “Yes, I told you I’m sure about it. You pacifist excuse for a demon.” He could almost feel Will’s expression frown at that unusual insult. “I actually should ask if you want more, Will. As you trying to make me back off, maybe you are the one who doesn’t enjoy himself,” he questioned the demon with a little hum and nonchalant shrug, hoping it would serve as provocation. 

Will furrowed his brows at the question. Instead of giving any answer, he tangled his long fingers in Dipper’s strands. Without much warning, he pulled it hard enough to make the male arch his back with pained whimper. The second hand kept Dipper’s wrists so the man wouldn’t be able to repel him. 

The demon drew nearer to human’s ear and spoke in indifferent, quiet voice “Don’t worry. I do enjoy myself just fine.” Will’s lips were brushing Dipper’s earlobe, sending shivers down the spine with his every word. 

Despite numb pain he felt, Dipper smirked, glad at the turn of events he wished for. “That’s great to hear.” 

Demon peppered him with quick kisses, starting from the back of Dipper’s ear – that one place where human’s skin was so sensitive, that teasing it always caused the man underneath him moan – gliding down on his neck. Kissing Dipper’s Adam’s apple and then moving to the crook of his neck, Will made his way to the collarbone. 

Will always had to try his best to not follow the urge to mark that ideal smooth skin with his bite marks and hickeys. Yet… He wasn’t demanded to stop him urges that night, given nearly full freedom of what to do with the other’s body.

Dipper hissed painfully as Will’s teeth sank into his skin, nearly breaking its structure. He wrapped his arms around the other male’s shoulders and pulled him closer, clenching his fists on material of his shirt He let himself moan loudly, arching his head on pillow and revealing more of his neck, hoping it would encourage demon to repeat his action. He would rather die that admit it aloud, but right now he desperately needed it to repeat. He wished to feel Will’s lips and teeth on nipping on his heated neck. He wanted him to leave his marks on the exposed skin, even if it was somewhere where everyone could see it. He desired to feel that sharp shot of dubious pleasure that made something in his stomach knit into tight knot. The part of his mind was ashamed of those masochistic, submissive impulses that had filled him, but in that very moment Dipper really felt no remorse. 

Allowed to continue, Will seemed to be enjoying their session to his fullest as well. He was digging his teeth into Dipper’s soft skin, then running his tongue over bitten places, and sucking on it, leaving deep crimson spots as he moved to the next, yet unblemished place. His hands chose to wander all over the human’s body, scratching and pinching at soft flesh, receiving even more gasps and groans from him. The more Dipper tried to choke them back, the more melodic they became. 

When demon finally picked himself up on his elbows, he smirked as he admired his work. Dipper’s neck, shoulders, and upper chest were covered with visible, often even bleeding bite marks, red creating a great contrast on male’s pale skin. Human’s cheeks were flushed, and his breathing heavy. His arms were still loosely wrapped around Will as he was trying to calm himself. 

Will didn’t intended to give him a time to unwind. He halfheartedly pushed Dipper hands off of his arms and sat next to him. “Roll on your stomach and cross your arms on your back.” he commanded and observed as Dipper shot him what probably was a questioning look, but nevertheless did as he was told. “Now, you seem to finally get it. Such a good boy,” he cooed and gave Dipper a playful smack in the butt, which was followed by a surprised gasp. Will smirked, but then focused on his next movement. 

He shifted Dipper’s hands, connecting his wrists in the way where they would be crossed. Then, with a snap of fingers, he created shackles that locked them in their place for good, connected by golden chain with chain collar on Dipper’s neck. 

Dipper tried to move his hands and soon realized that his current movements are very limited unless he wanted for that collar to strangle him. He didn’t mind it that much though – he knew that Will couldn’t kill him, so there was nothing to be afraid of. Moreover, as he realized with slight embarrassment, he enjoyed having some breathing difficulty the collar was giving him.

Dipper felt hands taking a grip on his hips and soon his body was shifted into kneeling position, head still resting on the bed. The new position made a collar tighten painfully around his neck, what quickly made him revise his previous contentment.

Will used this moment to get rid of his own clothing, so he didn’t at first realized Dipper’s difficulties. As he recognized that Dipper’s breath had became more whistling and his body was starting to jolt he asked quickly “Can you breath?”As soon as he received a shake of head as reply, he turned human’s body back to face him. “Change of plans, then. Better now?” he asked with troubled look.

“ Y-yeah, better now” Dipper answered still a little shakily. His spine was now arched as his hands were still locked on his back, but he could stand that discomfort. Probably.

Dipper felt Will changing the position as bed creaked under his weight. Though he still had a blindfold on his eyes, so he couldn’t observe Will’s movement, he concluded that Will had taken something, probably lube, from the bedside cabinet before coming back to sit on the same spot. 

Will opened a little bottle of lube with a little “pop”. He poured some on his palm, then started spreading it all over his member. He ran his hand slowly, making sure the slick substance would cover his whole length. With the other arm, he forced Dipper to spread his legs apart wider and placed one of them at his shoulder. He absent-mindedly gave few kisses on the skin just above Dipper’s knee, causing appreciative sigh escape human’s lips. Once he stopped his self-preparation, he placed the second leg on his other shoulder.

“No preparations this time, Needle. I am not going to finger you, so it will be more painful than usual for you,” he claimed in impassive voice, “and, well, if you don’t stop me now, your pleas will not reach me once I start doing you… Not unless you use a safe word, of course.” He shrugged lightly, careful to not let human’s legs slip from his shoulders. “So, what is the answer, my boy?”

“Continue.”

“Good choice, honey.”

Dipper’s hips were put in the air in one smooth move as he was brought closer on bed to Will. He felt the head of Will’s member pressing on his entrance, slowly starting to penetrate him as he bit his lip to hide his urge to whine from discomfort. Admittedly though, despite his ruthless warning, Will hadn’t actually planned to violent Dipper’s body completely as he was giving him a time to become accustomed to the burning feeling of being stretched. 

Dipper yelped as Will bended over him, making his body feel as it was crumpled. At that point his hands, still placed behind his back, fell asleep as he was laying on them with no real chances to shift into more comfortable position. 

Will grasped on boy’s thighs to stabilize his body, as he started thrusting into him. He began with quick short thrusts and swiftly established the stabile pace. Will could feel encouraged by loud moans that were escaping Dipper’s throat. However, man quickly bit his lips to hush himself, ashamed by undignified sounds he was making so audibly. As soon as he did it, he felt Will’s thumb on his lower lip. 

“Don’t do it,” Will commanded through groan, “I want to hear you.” 

What could he do? He felt his face burning in shame, but he didn’t withhold his noises anymore, letting himself moan and gasp loudly, and even cry from pleasure as Will hit his sweet bundle of nerves over and over again. He could feel the familiar burning sensation starting to build in his abdomen as his prostate was abused. He tried to move his hips to meet Will’s movements, which too were becoming more and more rapid. It seems they both were close to the edge.

But, Will was closer. After few last thrusts, he came inside Dipper with shaky moan. Once ridden off orgasm, Will stopped his thrust. Ignoring confusion and visible frustration of the man underneath him, he pulled out completely, leaving him unsatisfied. 

Dipper felt his eyes getting wet from anger. Anger and pain, to be precise. His body, earlier forgetting its aching due pleasure it was given, now was feeling it twice as hard as it should. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” he hissed through his teeth, not even trying to hide his discontent.

“Language, boy.” The answer was cold. “I would like to remind you, that you are under my control now, not the other way around. You are nothing more than an adorable toy right now. I will let you come if I feel like it, or leave you without release if I decide seeing you unsatisfied pleasures me more. ” 

Will ran his finger over Dipper’s abdomen, trailing a little circles on it. He leaned down and blew a stream of air on human’s aching cock, then gave it a single lick, enjoying exasperated whine that escaped human’s lips. Demon hummed a little and put his finger on the head of Dipper’s member, “you look really lovely like that, Pine Needle. Teasing. You. Is. So. Enjoyable.” Last five words were each accented with painfully tight, yet awfully slow stroke. 

Dipper gulped on saliva that had collected in his mouth. He felt that he needed to be cautious with whatever his next words should be, but his mind was blank at the moment. The only thought he could focus on was how much he wanted Will to make him reach his orgasm. 

He rolled his hips slightly to feel some friction, only to lose contact with Will’s body completely as demon quickly took away his hands from him. He heard a creak of bed, informing him that Will was standing up from bed.

“N-no, Will, wait! Please, please don’t go, please let me come, I beg you!” Dipper shouted a desperate plea. He ignored the pain of his pride and didn’t blink an eye on self-disgust that filled him after hearing his own desperate voice. 

Will didn’t sit back on bed, but also didn’t get away farther, which definitely was a good sign.

“Will, please, oh please, I need it,” Dipper continued, not even hiding his neediness, “if you want me do anything to deserve it, I’ll do it, but I beg you, please come back here and let me come.”

“Oh. Wow,” Will simply stated, but he turned back and sat next to Dipper, “look how desperate you are. I would lie if I said it does not turn me on.” He placed his hand on Dipper stomach, fingers crooked, so his fingernails were gently scratching Dipper’s skin. He moved his hand higher, feeling each of the ribs appearing on his path. When he reached halfway of human’s chest, he dug his fingernails harshly into man’s skin and mercilessly pulled down all the way to his abdomen. 

Dipper cried out as his body twitched under hot pain that was nearly overwhelming his senses. Tears immediately streamed from his eyes and wetted the blindfold, what made Dipper both annoyed and surprised, since his limit was broken so easily. Single sob he hadn’t been able to hold back escaped his lips.

Not giving his lover time to endure pain, Will grabbed one of Dipper’s arms and pulled him into sitting position, dragging him onto his lap. As demon wrapped his own arm around Dipper’s waist, human was moved closer to Will’s chest, forced to lean on it. Despite the stingy pain in his bruised wrists telling him to lean back, he didn’t dare to move in more comfortable position. He grumbled, but otherwise stood silent, awaiting demon’s next move.

Will used his free hand to remove disobedient brown strands from Dipper’s forehead, uncovering the birthmark. With his hand still on Dipper’s head, Will pulled his even closer sternly, leaving the man on his lap no choice but to tilt his head on demon’s shoulder and expose his throat. Will couldn’t help himself, but to run his tongue across it.

“Consider yourself lucky, my sweet boy,” Will whispered against Dipper’s skin, “I’m going to make you come. However, if you think I’ll make it quick, you are clearly mistaken.” 

Unwrapping his hands from man’s waist, he moved it down to Dipper’s arousal. He run his long fingers ghostly against the length. In the same time he kissed Dipper’s neck, mouthing previously left hickeys and licking visible bitemarks. He finally wrapped his hand around Dipper’s member, but, much to man’s frustration, Will didn’t quit teasing him as the speed he had chosen was agonizingly slow. 

Dipper fought back the urge to groan pathetically – despite everything, he still had some dignity left. He also knew better than to pump himself into Will’s hand, although he was nearly shaking from the need he was feeling. 

Never changing the pace, demon moved his other hand to Dipper’s chest, finding its way to boy’s nipples. He squeezed one of them firmly and pulled, rolling it playfully between his fingers, then given the other one the same treatment. Dipper turned his head away with strangled moan as his nipples were abused in such pleasurable way.

Nothing was changing in the next few minutes. Will hadn’t lied when he claimed he was not going to make it quick, Dipper thought to himself and winced. He felt Will’s arousal on his buttcheeks – he was not exactly sure how anything like that would make demon hard again, but there was no point in questioning that.  
“Uhm… Will?” He remembered characters in these Mandy’s books demand to be called per ‘sir’ or  
‘master’… But that felt way too embarrassing and he couldn’t bring himself to blurt out either of those terms. He only hoped Will wouldn’t order him to use them. He received questioning hum, which he took as encouragement to continue. “I just though, that you might want me to ride you? Since you’re hard again anyway,” to prove his point, he gently rolled his hips to grind against demon’s crotch.

“Admit it, you just want to get off quicker, don’t you?”. As Dipper mumbled something incomprehensible as an excuse, Will fleered. He only stopped when he received irritated huff and pout in response. “Hmm… I am not convinced... What will you do for me if I agree?”

Dipper bit his lower lip, pondering about the right answer. Nothing came into his mind though, so after short silence, he offered hesitantly “I’ll… bake you a cake?”

Hearing such an extraordinary proposal, Will couldn’t help but burst out laughing. He leaned his forehead on Dipper’s shoulder, so brunette could feel his own body shaking slightly in process. Will cleared his throat and collected himself, and answered with grin “I agree on that terms. It will certainly be interesting.”

Brunette winced. “You’re mocking me.”

“Teasing, Needle. I would say ‘teasing’,” Will corrected him light-heartily. 

He grabbed Dipper and turned him around, his knees now digging in the mattress on either side of demon’s legs. As the man was kneeling above him, Will put his hands on Dipper’s buttocks and started kneading them. In the same time he leaned forward to grasp one of Dipper’s nipples between his lips. He sucked around it and gave it a little bite, blissfully observing man’s shudder. He applied the same treatment to the second nipple, then moved his lips away. 

Loss of pleasant sensation made Dipper want to whine, but once more he was being positioned by demon. He got his legs spread farther, and his hips once again in firm grip, pulled down to brush against other’s member. Will let one of his hands loosen its grip and used it to navigate his length, still slick with lube mixed with his own come, to Dipper’s entrance. He carefully pushed it the whole way into man, feeling the slight resistance despite recent penetration. 

As Dipper fully sat on Will’s hips, demon snapped his fingers. Blindfold untied on its own and fell down. Dipper tightened his eyelids before blinking few times and allowing light to reach his eyes once again. 

Another snap. The golden chain and shackles disappeared in thin air, letting Dipper’s hands fall loosely on his sides. He tried to lift them, but after lasting for the long time in one (and not so comfortable) position, they had been way too numb for brunette to maneuver them in any way. Will noticed it and carefully placed man’s hands on his shoulders for better balance. He set his own hands on mattress behind him, leaning a little to get better view on his lover. “Come on, boy, don’t be lazy. You can start moving.”

Dipper only nodded. Obtaining relatively weak grip on demon’s shoulder, he rose his hips up slowly, then lowered them again. He repeated it faster, then faster, setting a rhythm for his body to move despite slowly becoming worn out. 

Will observed him quietly, with lips curved into smile. Demon fully enjoyed the sight of the man straddling him and the sound of the heavy breaths Dipper was no longer trying to hide – at this point it would be futile. He cupped one of younger male cheeks and pulled him to kiss, taking advantage of these parted lips and sliding his tongue inside the other’s mouth. 

Dipper awkwardly pulled his arms around Will and rubbed their chests together in result, causing them both shiver. He was grateful for having most of his noises muffled by kissing. 

Will shifted their position for better contact, making Dipper lose his rhythm for a moment. Never breaking the kiss, demon slowly slid one of his hands across Dipper’s neck, down his chest, stomach, reaching the destination by closing his fingers around man’s arousal. 

He squeezed it nearly painfully and received a violent shudder from Dipper. Man swiftly straightened in his seat, breaking their kiss. He couldn’t help but pant heavily which delayed his further action. Despite that, he tried to put his uneasiness in words, but before he could announce anything, Will started pumping him vigorously, making Dipper choke on his words of protest. Human lulled his head back instead and moaned loudly, “oh, God, Will!” 

“Why, thank you,” demon chuckled at those words. 

Dipper chose to ignore the comment and instead settled a fast pace for himself. He was now nearly jumping on Will’s hips while demon was continuingly pumping his member. He felt his orgasm was coming dangerously close. He started moaning Will’s name, repeating it like mantra in his pleas “Aa-ah… Will! Please, Will, I’m so… ah- Will, I beg you, I’m so close! Will!”

“I- I know, love. Let’s come together,” Will answered between his short hot breaths. Even if he had considered teasing Dipper a little more, that thought was already long abandoned. He leaned his forehead against Dipper’s shoulder, still able to observe their synchronized movements.

Dipper forced demon to lift his head and started covering his whole face with hectic kisses. Will appreciated this kind of affection coming from usually passive boy, but once Dipper’s lips kisses the corner of his mouth, he brought him to his lips. Breaking the kiss every ten seconds to catch some air, they had been awaiting for release.

Finally, they came together, Will - shaking and moaning Dipper’s real name, Dipper – scratching Will’s back with his nails and strangling his cry. 

As their bodies limped, they stayed in embrace for few more minutes, heavy breaths tingled each other necks. 

His body slowly cooled down and Dipper felt a cold shiver running down his spine. He was the first to break their stillness to reach for something to cover – apparently, Will shirt was the closest thing within his grasp. He put it on and, to acquire some additional warm, he leaned on Will’s chest, grabbing demon’s arms to circle them around his waist. Demon didn’t protest and shifted in place to let Dipper sit more comfortably. 

“So…Was it enjoyable for you, Needle?” Will asked his lover. His hair was in bigger mess that usual, so he was certain that right in this moment his unruly bangs were tickling Dipper’s neck, but man didn’t seem to pay it any mind. Demon hesitated a little, but added in warm tone. “It sure was incredibly enjoyable for me.” 

“It was somehow different from what I expected. In positive way, that’s it,” Dipper answered without even opening his eyes. “Though I wouldn’t have guessed you could be so rude, Cipher.”

Will chuckled softly. “I am demon, darling. Probably the nicest demon you would ever meet, but I have my demonic moments.”

“I guess it was pretty… hot. I don’t mind if you behave like that while we’re in bed,” he admitted with somewhat abashed expression. He nervously trailed his fingers across now already slightly faded scarlet markings on his skin and frowned a little. “Seems I’ll be wearing sweater for next few days.”

“I apologize for that. But, luckily for you, it’s winter.” Demon smiled awkwardly and kissed hickey that was closest to his lips. “Should we go to take bath? We both sure are in mess here.”

Dipper hummed thoughtfully. Without a word, he leaned away and tried to stand up on the floor, but his legs had betrayed him before he was able to do that. He sighed and sit on the edge of bed. “I doubt I will make it to bathroom.” 

Will raised his brows at first, but quickly his expression changed into smirk. “What a surprise… I guess I have to carry you, Needle.” 

He did as he said. He encircled one of his arms around man’s knees, the other had been wrapped around shoulders and put him in the air. By instinct, Dipper wrapped his own arms around Will’s neck, to provide himself support. He grumbled under his breath out of principle, but otherwise didn’t protest when they both left the room heading toward the bathroom.


End file.
